All She Needed
by MissRapunzel
Summary: She was a puzzle to him. He could usually figure people and their selfish needs out within an instant. There was something more; something deeper to her actions. She needed something, and he didn't think even she knew it.
1. Chapter 1: Roses

Chapter 1: Roses

A growl rumbled low in his throat as he trudged his way up to the tiny store. Where the heck had this snow come from all of a sudden? Wherever it was, it was just trouble, trouble, trouble, with a capital T, and he didn't want any part of it. He threw the door open and quickly scanned the store, eyes immediately finding the frozen girl at the counter. He raised an unseen eyebrow at her and took in her appearance.

Her dress was unnaturally frozen: she must have fallen in the creek just down the way from here. The dress wasn't one a commoner would wear, maybe she had come from the opening of the gates, but what was she doing all the way out here? She was incredibly pale, clutching the bundle in front of her desperately. Her lips were pale and cracked, and her shoes looked like she had seen better days. She must have been walking for a while. Did she not have a horse? Surely she wasn't thinking before running out here; it must have either been a split second decision, or this girl had little to no experience with the cruel winter. Perhaps a mix. She not only bore no cloak or jacket, but the dress didn't even have proper sleeves. Her skin was deathly pale, and obviously wet from the freshly melted snow walking in. The only color her skin bore was the warm, rosy color of her cheeks from the heat of the cabin. He glanced at the bundle she held tightly: winter clothes and boots. So she had some sense after all. His eyes met hers as she studied him with a mix of emotions: excitement, interest, confusion, determination, slight fear. That last one amused him slightly: he must have looked quite a sight from trudging in the unexpected blizzard. But one that stuck out to him was buried deep in her eyes, and he couldn't even place it. It was almost like the root of the rest of them, but he couldn't pin it. It was like a sadness covered feebly with the determination. She needed something. Briefly he thought of why she could possibly be out here, momentarily finding himself interested in what her story was. What was it she needed?

His eyes never leaving hers, he grabbed the only things of use to him in this small store and made his way up to the front, finding himself towering over her and holding her gaze for a few more moments. She was a character, but he shook the interest off. He'd never cared much for people and their complexities anyhow.

"Carrots." The confusion overtook her expression and it seemed to knock her out of her own daze. Good. She didn't need to try and mix herself up in figuring him out. He didn't need the company.

The last picture that remained in his head as he left moments later was the deepening rose of her cheeks, and the warmth they seemingly held.


	2. Chapter 2: Puzzle

Chapter 2: Puzzles

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust your judgment," he spat harshly. The shock that ran across her features was quickly replaced by anger, but he paid no mind as he went to work formulating a plan to get them out of this.

"What?" She says it with a strong front on, but even in just a passing glance he could tell that deep down there was a wound he had struck. He might have felt at least a little bad about it had it been any other time, but right now he had greater things to be concerned with as he scanned the area around them.

"Who marries a man they just met?" That seemed to have stuck a nerve in her, and the hurt was now covered by rage. She gritted her teeth, picking up his instrument, and for a moment he thought she might strike him with it.

"It's true love!" And with that, she swung it straight at him and he did the only thing he could think to do: duck. There was almost a desperation in her voice, as if she was trying to convince herself of it too. He didn't have time to think of it much before one of the mutts latched onto his sleeve and he was quickly pulled off. This conversation would have to be tabled for later.

He allowed himself a couple of moments to simply lie in the snow and breathe after his multiple death defying stunts. He was vaguely aware of her apologies and wandering off, and simply sat up wrestling with himself about the next step. Trouble, trouble, trouble. He attempted within to cover up his growing interest in her and the depth of emotion behind the facade she put on. She was a puzzle to him. He could usually figure people and their selfish needs out within an instant. There was something more; something deeper to her actions. She needed something, and he didn't think even she knew it. Unfortunately neither did he.

It wasn't for her benefit, he told himself. He simply wanted to solve the puzzle. And he needed the sled.

Mostly because he needed the sled.


	3. Chapter 3: Kisses

Chapter 3: Kisses

"So, tell me about your sister." Well, he couldn't just let them walk in silence the whole time. Plus, the sooner he could figure her out, the sooner they could part ways and he could go back to uncomplicated thoughts. He glanced down at her to gauge her reaction to the slightly intrusive question.

That locked away emotion in her eyes swam to the front, but she buried it and replaced it with something simpler. A sad smile planted itself on her face, and she absentmindedly placed a gloved hand on Sven's neck, almost seeking comfort in the warmth. She gazed down at the sparkling snow beneath her boots, incomplete memories floating to the surface of her mind.

"Well, she's the queen of Arndell now. She's very beautiful, and I'm very lucky to have her as an older sister." There was some hesitation in her voice now, as she spouted off the answer one would expect from a younger sister. But Kristoff wasn't buying it. There was something deeper to it than the simple answer she gave.

"Oh, come on. Everybody knows that she's the queen. I want to know about her, not of her. What's she like?" He just needed answers, he told himself. Just needed more puzzle pieces. She chewed on her lower lip and looked into the sky as if it could answer for her, before she closed her eyes and her smile grew.

"When we were children, we used to play together all the time. We shared the same room, and we would always play in the snow together. I was never closer to anybody than I was to her, and she always took care of and protected me.." She trailed off, as if there was more to it. Something happened between them. It was almost like she was telling a story, and not recalling pleasant memories. Like it was the only grasp she had on thoughts of a better day. Like they were a fairytale.

"What happened?" He was never the most delicate man, defaulting to simply being blunt in most cases, but for once he took the edge off his voice and softened it, only slightly. She finally looked up at him, turning her sad smile in his direction. She noticed. She wrung her gloved hands in front of her nervously as she continued.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean, I'm sure it has something to do with her powers, but it's almost like the last memory I have has holes in it; it's a good memory, but doesn't feel right. One day, without a word, she suddenly moved out of my room and into her own and just stopped speaking to me. That was the day they closed the gates. That was the day I felt like I lost my sister, and my only friend. My parents focused on her more and more, and I was scarcely allowed to see her. Nobody was allowed in the palace unless they had permission to be. I would knock and knock on her door every day, but she just ignored me. She didn't even come out when I needed her most after our parents died." She stopped abruptly and straightened up, composing herself. Her mask of nonchalance slipped back on and she forced another smile.

"But it's alright now. I mean, I can guess why she was locked up now, and now when I see her again I can make things right again. I'll get her to stop the winter." She didn't say it, but Kristoff felt an unspoken second wish that she would have her only friend and sister back as well. He was slightly shocked. He wasn't sure what he had expected her to say, but he felt like this was a huge step in figuring her out. Sympathy didn't naturally come from him, in fact he was the first to point out the bad in people and didn't have a very optimistic outlook on humanity. But he almost felt like he understood her. She was lonely.

He would never admit to know what the feeling of being lonely was. He had Sven, and he had his family. He didn't need anybody else to let him down. He was fine with being alone; he was tough. But she very much craved companionship. He wondered if she even knew what she craved, or If she would make excuses. She just wanted to save Arndell. She had a duty to get her: she's family. She was her sister, it's only natural. Excuses rolled through his mind so naturally, he could pick up on them a mile away.

He watched her smile genuinely as gentle snowflakes fell once more. They came and went sporadically, but seemed to fill her with joy either way. She closed those deep eyes, and grinned as the snowflakes kissed her cheeks. Does the snow remind her of Elsa? Or of memories long ago: of a better day? She spread her arms out and spun around a couple of times, her head tilted up towards the sky. She seemed to lose herself, and it brought a smile she'd never see to his face. He crossed his arms and continued to study her.

She acts so nonchalantly, as if nothing affects her. Like nothing can hurt her. Why? It certainly isn't a healthy. People need to feel pain to grow in life. No, he could tell that she knew pain. The pain of being shut out, ignored. Maybe even the feeling of being unloved, he couldn't yet tell. She knew pain, and she certainly felt it. She chooses to hide it. Why?

She seems to regain her composure and looks forward in determination, continuing their journey. His smile dissipated as quickly as it came, partially because she didn't need to see him grow soft. He couldn't let her attach herself to him. He didn't need to fill her with false hopes; he would only leave her in the end. Normally he could care less about people's feeble feelings, but the thought of hurting her seemed cruel even to him. No, she already knew pain. She didn't need anymore.

She turned her fired up gaze upon him once more, meeting his own. Snowflakes clung to her eyelashes, drawing his attention further within. Yes, her eyes burned with resolve, but he still saw something within them and the conclusion that fell upon him was unsettling. He would need to continue to figure it out, and perhaps prove himself wrong.

Deep within her eyes, he saw emptiness, just waiting to be filled by somebody. Emptiness eating up her whole existence. Emptiness she was determined to fill.

"Well, hurry it up! We've got no time to lose!" He was ripped back into reality quickly, realizing he had accidentally halted his steps. Her new expression was one of amusement, before she turned away and began to walk once more. The last thing he caught a glimpse of was the new snowflakes kissing her cheeks, and melting as quickly as they had come.


End file.
